Behind My Eyes
by Tardis Blue Assassin
Summary: <html><head></head>Lindy left and Adrian is wallowing in his depression and all the while he tries to figure out the mystery of why Will is being so distant from him. Will Adrian ever feel beautiful? Even if he's stuck with his scars forever? Movie description of the beast</html>
1. Chapter 1

**So for some reason this pairing has been following me around for a few days, I already wrote a one-shot but it's still haunting me. So let's take a journey with one pairing I will permanently fall in love with for probably the rest of my fan fiction years. Wish me luck and let's go far. I am using the movie version of the Beast, as in he isn't hairy but the rest of it is more like the book, I just like the beast from the movie more. **

Beauty; A beautiful or pleasing thing or person, in particular

Beastly; possessing a specified characteristic to an intense and unpleasant degree

**Behind My Eyes**

Adrian took in a deep slow breath as he stood on the roof of the mansion. He had come accustom to sitting or standing on the roof a night taking in the midnight air. He could smell his roses to the back of him and sometimes hear the slightest whisper of the wind. Beauty was all around him. He was the only thing that made it not so beautiful. Ever sense Lindy had left in a fit of rage a few days ago. What a sad day that was. She had finally snapped, she couldn't take the mansion and she couldn't bear to look at him any longer, that's the impression Adrian got anyway. What else was there to live for now that it was impossible to break the curse? He looked at the ground many feet below. Should he jump? It was rare that Adrian ever contemplated death. However standing on the world like this, just a few feet from a plummet made him consider his options.

His eyes shifted sorrowfully as he looked around him. His gaze drifted to the rose garden. Down on the path he could see Will taking a midnight stroll, his dog wasn't with him like it usually was. The man was skillfully using his memory and his cane to guide him along to the garden. Adrian never understood how anyone could bounce back from losing their sight. Will was a good example though. He was smart and he could tolerate a moody teenager like Kyle Kingsbury.

Will opened the door to the greenhouse and went inside forgetting to close the door behind him in the process. Adrian shifted climbing down the window ledges plopping onto the path that lead the way to his roses. He stepped inside the greenhouse shutting the door shivering ever so slightly.

"So you are awake." Will commented tapping the ground with his cane. Adrian shifted and sighed deeply."Mopping about won't make things any better." Again Adrian just sighed sitting on the ground next to a bush of white roses looking at them as if the very sight would make him sick."I am sorry she left you Adrian." Will's cane bumped around for a few moments before it bumped against Adrian's leg. Adrian's gaze shifted as Will sat next to him. Adrian's eyes shifted looking closely at the man. What was different? Oh. He didn't have his "blind man" glasses on. It was somewhat strange to see the man just gazing into oblivion, but Adrian was to distracted by the color of Will's eyes, it had been the first time he had seen them(My interpretation of Will's eyes) they were a deep unsettling blue that seemed to blend into a lighter blue around the pupils as if someone had spilt white paint onto navy blue paint and it had all swirled together. Adrian had to suppress a disappointed moan when Will reached into a pocket and pulled out his glasses and placed them on."Sorry I forgot to put them back on after my nap."

"I really don't mind…." Adrian said softly looking to the side. He knew Will couldn't see him but at this point he still felt slightly embarrassed for staring. "I knew Lindy wouldn't love me…"

He heard a half hearted sigh and his gazed returned to his blind teacher. "It's her lose Adrian, you have clearly changed and if she can't see that then shame on her." Will's nimble hand reached out feeling a rose bush and plucking a flower from its resting place. "To me…you're like this rose." There was a slight pause. "I can't see either of you, but from what people say and what I can hear I know you're a good thing." Adrian sighed again not willingly to make an argument out of Will's statement.

"Thanks Will…but really…I am…hideous." Adrian sighed wishing that he had jumped off the roof when the idea had struck him. He felt a nudge from Will's elbow.

"Extend your arm to me." Will said this without explanation. Adrian blinked a few times and then stretched his left arm over Will's lap.

"Alright."

Will put his cane down beside him and his hands fell on Adrian's sleeved arm. He pulled the sleeve up past his elbow carefully and then his fingers began to carefully trace the marks and extended veins on Adrian's arm. Adrian breathed out slowly at the contact, Lindy had done something like this before, but it was so different. Will's hands were careful and seemed to knowingly trace every line without having to pause. "What do they look like…your marks?" Will's voice drifted into Adrian's psych and he mumbled out his answer trying to pretend he wasn't really focusing on what Will was doing.

"Some of them look like tattoos…others are scars, then…then some of them look like silver has been pumped into my blood and rose up through my skin." Adrian said this clearly just in pain talking about it. He heard Will say something he couldn't hear and as he was given back his arm there was a very long silence. Adrian was worried Will had finally realized he sat in the presence of a monster.

"It sounds beautiful…" Adrian's breath caught in shock. What had Will just said? His eyes fluttered and his heart thumped as he looked bewildered trying to make sure he had heard that right. Before he could sputter out a reply or an argument ,the blind man got to his feet with his cane tapping his way to the door. As he opened it to leave he said one more thing. "Just like the rose..maybe a few thorns…but it sounds and feels beautiful to me." And he exited leaving Adrian surrounded by roses and silence.

Him? Beautiful? Absurd.

Beauty is not in the face; beauty is a light in the heart.

Adrian woke up the next day on the ground of the garden. He had fallen asleep curled up under a rose bush. He breathed out the warm air filling his lungs and rolled out from under the thorny patch stumbling to his feet. He had had a wild dream last night. He had been called beautiful, and by Will of all people. It was absurd really, he was that desperate to be accepted he had had a dream about his blind teacher calling him beautiful. Crazy. Adrian groggily made his way indoors to discover Will sitting at the table sipping coffee. Something caused him to blush and he turned away going to the fridge. Again he knew Will couldn't see him, but it was an automatic reaction.

"Sleeping in that garden isn't healthy you know." Will said as if he knew already that Adrian had walked in. How had he known? Had he come to check on the roses and seen him? Surely last night had been just a dream.

"I can sleep with my roses if I want…" Adrian replied back pouring himself a cup of orange juice. He heard a shuffle and the clink of coffee cup being placed on the table. "Sor-

"Don't apologize." Will interrupted. Adrian could imagine Will waving his hand in his face and as he turned he saw that he had been correct. He sat down with his glass of juice staring at his hands gripped around the cup.

The silence grew into an uncomfortable chorus of breathing and the sounds of the wind outside. "What books have you read lately?" So the silence died as quickly as it had grown.

"I um,re-read Phantom of the Opera." Adrian replied finally looking up. He saw the man nod slightly his face displaying a question."It was because…I was trying to figure out who would be better with the phantom." Again, the questioning face. "Well there was Christine..but then there was also Raul." His eyes dropped back to his hands as he fidgeted.

"Ah…and what conclusion did you come up with?" Will asked sitting back in his chair. Adrian ran his opinions through his head a few times and then he let out a long breath.

"I think its Raul." There was a pause."I mean…Christine was leading both men on…to a point that it seemed kind of sad for both of them…they had a lot in common whether they realized it or not."

"So you think Raul could have cared about the man behind the face?" Will asked without skipping a beat.

"I think he hated him…but yea he cared for him too…in a way…I think it was respect." Again the silence loomed around them squeezing Adrian's patience dry.

"I…think you should read something a bit more cheery sometime." There was a small chuckle in this advice and Adrian looked up to see a smile had broken out onto Will's face.

"So what do you think? Do you think Raul could have cared about the monster behind the mask too?" The smile dwindled slightly and then it vanished as he could see Will's head shift to the side as if he was looking away.

"Perhaps." Then Will got up grabbing his cane walking and tapping past Adrian and out of sight around a corner. Had Adrian said something wrong? Usually Will came up with a long explanation when they talked about books. What had changed? Adrian sank into his chair drumming his fingers on the table. He seriously needed to learn to keep his mouth shut and not ask stupid questions. It clearly had been dumb enough that Will couldn't answer and instead of telling Adrian that he simply ran off to his secluded blind man cave. Stupid. Adrian got up leaving his juice behind and stalked up to the fifth floor. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

**Its shorter then I usually make my chapters, but before I start typing massive words of print I want some feedback SO PLEASE everyone who reads this or even skims it please review so I know where I should be heading with this. 3 Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't get reviews for the first chapter but I have gotten two alerts so that's incentive enough. Thanks for those who at least alerted my story . I am taking this story and making it my own I don't own Beastly, but If I did I would have made it like this and maybe had extended it into a trilogy, but made it for young adults instead. **

Adrian sat in the fifth floor room quietly reading a book he was quite familiar with by heart. He had taken a liking to _Phantom of the Opera_. Maybe it was the fact that the whole thing was completely based on three major things, well to him at any rate it was. It was an impossible love that resulted in a tragic ending. Unlike most "faerie" tales it didn't exactly leave the reader with a sense of a "happy" ending. In fact most readers, the girls, probably cried when they found out their sensual infatuation with the Phantom would be crushed with his death. Adrian would never admit to any soul he had cried as well, there was something horrible about it all. Yes it was true that the Phantom was a monster and murdered people out of rage. However perhaps if Christine would have looked passed the monster, something miraculous would have happened, just like the curse on his head, maybe the curse on the Phantom would have been shattered.

Kingsbury didn't have much more time to his thoughts as the door opened to the room and will stepped in his cane dragging along the floor. Adrian was about to announce his presence but something caused him to stay perfectly quiet. He watched Will cross the room toward a window, which was odd considering the man couldn't see, obviously. Will proceeded to remove his glasses and just sighed to himself. It occurred to Adrian that Will seemed to be holding back his emotion. Anyone could see it though. The man was broken, as if he thought maybe if he removed his glasses once, he would suddenly be able to see. Adrian couldn't help but feel a pang of commonality, he had never been blind, but both of them had something that changed their lives, mostly for the worse.

Will shifted once more his cane swinging about as he settled into a chair placing the glasses on his lap as he just breathed out softly. Those eyes stared blankly at the other side of the room but still the color of the eyes caught Adrian off guard. Something about them, they seemed so alive, as if they really could see everything that was going on.

"I wish I had never made that mistake." The voice came from Will, and Adrian had thought he had directed it at him, but again he knew the man wasn't aware of his presence. "My curse has become so apart of me, this eternal darkness." A curse? Hadn't Will said he had lost his sight in another way? This didn't make any sense, the questions burned in Adrian's thoughts. Then Will began to quote something as if It had come straight from the lips of a person who had seen, heard and lived longer than any other being on earth. "A man who cannot see past his own nose shouldn't have the gift of sight. You will live in darkness until someone gives you a light. That light being their heart, for love hides in the heart like a softly flickering candle. Just one kiss, one confession, will set you eyes free of the sightlessness.."

Something squeezed at Adrian's heart. It wouldn't let go until he finally breathed out, he had forgotten to breathe as Will spoke out loud his voice echoing through the room. Will had been cursed much like him, only he had lost his sight, something that must have been very important to him. Just like beauty was important to Adrian, so much so it caused him to be the thing he hated most, ugly. Now he knew something else, Will and Him shared the same pain, on different levels perhaps, but all in all it was the same.

He broke from his thoughts as Will rose from his chair to walk out of the room. Something called to him to say something, anything at all. The words the tumbled from his mouth, he felt, were not his own. "What happens if the candle blows out?" He wasn't sure Will had heard him because the door closed as the words were said. Maybe he had been talking to thin air, but something had grabbed a hold of him, he had not thought those words on his own.

.Heart

William Fratalli felt his eyes burn, his mind numb, and his heart grow cold. He sat on his bed his hands gripping his cane so tightly his knuckles had begun to turn pale. He had heard Adrian's voice, but those words had not been the young man's. They had been much older and wiser. They had been from someone who had not been around for many years. Should it be that, today, this year, of all the many years Will had truly lived, that that person should return? For Will felt his true age settling into his bones, and mind. The curse had taken his sight, and he had lived with it for more years then his body betrayed. He was as old as the being that had placed the curse on him. Perhaps he was thankful that this being hadn't made him something terrible, a beast, a vampire, a frog. Still not growing old and the people you know dying, it was a hard thing for Will to handle. So he faded from society, until the day his thoughts and actions whisked him away to this place, to Adrian.

Now the boy knew, or at least was aware that Will too was cursed. They shared the same curse essentially; the fabled true loves kiss would set them free. Only Will, had been so long from another's touch he had become quite confined to share even a handshake. Accept for that fateful night, last night to be exact. He had resolved himself to ask Adrian one simple question. To extend his arm, Will couldn't see, yes once he had asked what Adrian had looked like but it had been vague and hard to put together, he had not believed he was cursed or a beast of any kind, but the first time he had grazed his hand for just a few moments, he had known. Now at night in the greenhouse he had become so possessed with wanting to know the true extent of Adrian's beastliness. So he had, as his hands traced the boys arm, something happened within him. Warmth spread across his fingers and up his arm until it was crawling over his entire body. Then as Adrian told him what he truly looked like, what this ugliness was, he found himself only thinking how beautiful this was. He didn't know why, because even without seeing the boy he knew that it was gruesome, but even so, something seemed horrifyingly beautiful about it.

Will had been so shaken by this thought that he let the arm go thinking maybe something had taken him over. He had to leave, but not before the words slipped from his mouth. He had called Adrian beautiful without thinking about it. Then he said more, he shouldn't have but he did, he was betraying his carefully placed up wall. He had built it months before after spending so much time with Adrian, knowing the boy had his heart and mind focused entirely on the girl Lindy. The wall had crumpled.

Then it had shattered when Adrian had spoken the words in the fifth floor room. It was true, he had thought maybe he had stopped his feelings for the teenager, but they were brought back when those words had been spoken. He couldn't believe he would suffer for such a thing, that this being that had ruined his life would make things even harder for not just him but Adrian as well. Will was more than just a man cursed with immorality and darkness. He was a human who once could tell you the number of leaves in a tree, and tell you what the wind was whispering to you on a windy day. Will had once been a wizard. True this sounded absurd even to Will now, because it had been so long ago. He had been such a foolish wizard at that. He had done so many stupid things and broken so many rules. He had been cursed for one reason only; he had indefinitely broken the number one rule of sorcery. He had fallen in love with a human. A girl, such a beautiful young girl, who had discovered his secret, but had not cared at all that he had the power to make the world rumble under her feet. Once others of his kind found out, it was not long until the council decided to wipe the girl's memory and place the curse on young Will.

Life was never the same after that. Will buried himself away; he could no longer practice magic, after all he was the largest offender the Counsel had ever seen. So he wallowed in misery, becoming slow in his movements, he learned brail, and became a average, long living human, he of course moved from place to place as the world shifted and changed around him so that people never became suspicious.

So here the cursed wizard sat. Listening to the movement of feet above him, as the one person that could break his curse began to formulate questions Will knew he would have to answer.

.Power

Hours ticked by as Adrian had moved from the room shortly after Will and had begun to pace the house and garden. He had been so conflicted by his discovery that it caused all his thoughts to move back to his dream. He knew now, despite the oddity of it, that it had not been in fact, a dream. He could remember the careful traces of Will's fingers on his arm. How he had thought it so strange that Will would even want to know what he really looked like. The fear that Will had discovered that he truly was a monster. Then the shock, of the blind man, calling him beautiful, it was if everything had just poured out in those few minutes, and now the curse just added to the flood so Adrian sat on the roof, finally after his legs had had just about enough. The wind caught blew around him as the air shifted his clothing with a light touch.

_Something ached within Adrian that had not before. This hope, this passionate idea, and perhaps most ridiculous notion that Will Fratalli loved him and that he Adrian, no, Kyle Kingsbury, loved him back, despite Lindy. _

**Well this chapter wasn't any longer really. I want to know what you guys think, should I continue this way, with this new theory and idea? Or should I just trash It right now before I get ahead of myself? Review and tell me if you like it. It will help me heaps! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**One review is enough to make me start writing, I am a sad addict for reviews, and anyhow I hope this chapter will be a bit more exciting than the first two. Don't forget to review!**

.Tick

The large clock let everyone know the seconds were passing by. It was a peaceful sound, only to be shattered by the argument that had now erupted in a world not too far from our own.

"This isn't acceptable!" A voice protested with a shrieking voice like a raven. Another one joined in squawking just as loudly.

"He has broken the rules!" Another voice chimed in, it was softer and less shrill but still just as angry,

"He is as shameless as he was before!" More voices joined in until it was a chorus of hatred.

"Enough!" Came a harden voice that quieted everyone instantly.

For this was the Counsel

A large group of fantastic creatures

And powerful beings

Their only job was to not rip each other's throats out

And the throats of their people

The harsh powerful voice belonged to High One, the leader of the Counsel. He was a vampire who had had just about enough of everyone's complaining. His long pale fingers shifted a mirror over to young witch who was adamantly writing down notes as best she could. He took in a breath, causing everyone to exhale as they waited for what he was going to say.

"I will deal with this. William Fratalli should never have been given a second chance. "The vampire's eyes shifted to a Council member beside him. For they all sat at a large round table their chairs giving them the ability to see everyone from where they sat. "Nafari, it was your idea to give him another chance, what do you suggest we do with your failed plan?"

Nafari, was a short wizard with straight purple hair and sharp snake like eyes. His nose was sharp and beak like and his lips pulled into strange expressions of anger and pain. He was dressed in the robes of the Counsel, but it was to large on his short figure. The wizard coughed as to clear his throat and shifted quietly.

"I realize I made a mistake in judging William, it appears he cannot accept that he's different and thus shouldn't have human feelings toward humans." The purple haired wizard coughed again as all eyes were indefinably on him. "This is why I believe his punishment should be increased, we will restore his sight-some groans rippled through the Counsel- and then let him watch as the human is ripped apart." The groans stopped as all eyes shifted to the High One.

"I see." The High One replied. His eyes scanned every single Counsel member there, from the leader of the werewolves to the leader of the harpies."And what do all of you vote?"

Every single hand was raised in a unanimous decision. All accept one that is. The girl taking down the notes scribbled away, but her eyes shifted to the mirror as her lips pressed together. She could see Adrian tending the roses just as the mirror went blank. _Why were humans so evil?_

Why?

Adrian leaned over the roses picking weeds and picking off bugs. He heard the door open and he let out a breath softly. He could tell just by the sound of a light wrap on the stone that it was Will.

"Adrian you've been out here a long time." Will's voice sounded forced, as if he wasn't sure what he was suppose to say, which was true.

Adrian leaned back up and turned seeing the man was now sitting at a table next to a blue rose bush."Sorry I just lost track of time." Adrian replied, he moved to sit on the opposite side of Will taking the silence that grew between them.

"List-I" They spoke at the same time and then went quiet, as if them speaking would shatter the glass that surround them. Then Will exhaled and looked to the side.

"My curse…" Adrian blinked as Will spoke. So he had heard him on the fifth floor. "I was a foolish young man." There was a pause and Adrian swore he could have heard a pin drop."I fell in love with a human."

Adrian's confusion increased and grew into his face as he tried to understand. What was that suppose to mean? "What do you mean…a human?"

Will's head moved back to as it slumped as if he was staring at the table, he removed his glasses placing them on the table.

"I am a wizard, or I was." Will replied, as Adrian found his head spinning."I am much older then I appear, I am sure you've heard something like this before." He had, from Kendra. Wizards lived forever or at least to an extremely old age it seemed. "I was just hitting a young age, for a wizard, and I had fallen in love with a human girl." A pang of jealousy suddenly hit Adrian, he wasn't sure where It came from but he knew it was jealousy all the same. "But it's forbidden for people like me, or mystical beings to fall in love with humans."

"But why?" Adrian felt himself say, almost in a desperate plea, as if he was hoping it was all a lie.

"I don't know, I was cursed to be blind, the love of my life, that beautiful girl had her memories wiped and I was told I should find someone of my kind to love. Instead I just shut down, until you came into my life." Adrian sank into the chair as he found himself trying to take this all in. "I was foolish to think a cursed human would break my curse though, it was evident when someone took over your body and spoke to me before I left fifth floor room. It was as if it was a warning." Adrian nodded slowly as if to calm himself. He understood some of it now, Will, loved him, apparently, but because of the rules, because he wasn't right, he couldn't help Will, and maybe Kendra hadn't realized the whole story either.

"So you love me?" Adrian managed to choke out as he raised his eyes to the man, wizard, whatever across from him. Will sighed softly, as if it was hard for him to breath.

"Yes."

It was all he said and that was all it took for things to turn ghastly. Adrian was about to answer when something to the side of him busted into flames. He fell in shock right over his chair. Will was having his own problems as it seemed he had covered his eyes screeching with pain.

Adrian tried to get back up but the bush right next to him was already on fire and he cried out reaching out to pat out the flames only managing to burn his hands. He let out a desperate cry of anguish as all around him his roses burned and petals fell like drops of rain. Then a hand fell on his shoulder, his arm, his leg, something grabbed a hold of him and before he could flinch in despair, before he could cry out for help he blacked out his entire body going limp as shadowy tendrils began to pull him into a black pit that had opened in replace of the greenhouse door.

Will fell from his chair onto his knees as blood trickles from his hands as he pulled them way. He blinked twice, and let out a horrible garble of yells. His eyes burned as lights and shapes invaded the darkness of his sight. "Adrian!" He bawled as he tried to move his eyes still clamped shut. His hands found the table and he yanked himself up."Adrian!" He stumbled around the pain pricking at his mind like rusty needles. He was desperate and his eyes flew open as the image of the greenhouse entered his sight for a few moments before he had to close his sensitive eyes again. "Adrian!" He called out again knowing he wasn't there. Knowing something had gone terribly wrong.

And it was his fault

_Somewhere in a cold place, with stone floors, and where only the light of a single candle on a wooden table brought light to the small room, laid Adrian in a unconscious heap. _

**I am not so sure about this one; I kind had an imagination high, is it bad? To rushed? I don't know I think it's okay, but I'd liked some feedback, ****REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I have been absent so long, I have had school, summer, and soon I'll be practicing for a summer play :D wish me luck!**

_The cool air running over the cursed teenagers body caused his body to shiver as his eyes focused on the stone ground splayed out in front of him. Adrian searched his mind trying to recall what had happened to him in the past few hours. The only thing his weakened psych could truly grasp onto was Will's confession. Will loved him. The beast, a monster, a grotesque mangle of flesh, how poetically just. _

Adrian sat up rubbing his arms trying to dash away the cold that had seeped into his skin and bones. He looked around him seeing that he was quite alone the only light in the room was a single flickering candle. Wax had dribbled off the stand and onto the ground pulling into a white mountain of bee hive extract. Kyle Kingsbury breathed out almost believing he would see his breath he was that cold. However this didn't happen he just found himself shiver once more as he stood up. As he got to his feet the wooden door with barred windows opened revealing a man. Adrian blinked stepping back wondering what he had done to suddenly get attention.

"You're the human?" the voice was tenor but seemed to be rattled with age. The soft ember eyes scanned Adrian as if he was a rare animal caught in a zoo. "You don't look very human." The stranger said softly, as if he was speaking more to himself then Kyle.

'I was cursed." Adrian replied back, he was surprisingly not offended or hurt by the comment. It hardly crossed his mind. "And what are you, if you're not human?" Adrian wasn't sure why he was having a conversation with a complete stranger that was blocking his way to freedom, but he figured he wasn't going to escape anyway.

"I am a Lucian." The stranger, or rather, creature in human form shifted closing the door and crossed his muscular arms still scanning Adrian. It occurred to Adrian that this, thing, was probably more interested in eating him then chatting with him. Brilliant.

"Lucian….that's….a werewolf right?" Kingsbury shifted his back hitting the wall. He didn't realize he had been backing up the entire time.

"Yes, as you humans refer to my kind. "The way the werewolf said humans caused Adrian to shiver, it sounded so hateful. The werewolf shifted again coming closer, so close in fact his chest was mire inches from Adrian and the smell poured off the creature in waves. Adrian knew this animal, or, whatever looking human, but something about it made his veins even tremor. The smell that assaulted Adrian's nose wasn't, unpleasant like he had first assumed. It was defiantly musky, terribly so, but not in a bad way, it smelled like the forest, pine needles crushed under foot, a meadow full of flowering dandelions, it almost made him nauseas. His eyes rolled as the smell began to mess with him; he could feel his face grow hot as he leaned against the wall feeling the thing get closer.

"S-stay away." Adrian forced out as his system took in another round of the werewolf's smell. The werewolf on the other hand just tilted his head his shoulder length black hair falling to one side. It reminded Adrian of a dog when it found something interesting to play with. The hand he felt move under his chin caused him to flinch. The hand felt rough, calluses. The werewolf turned his head back and forth as if he was trying to figure out if he really was human or not.

"What a strange…curse." The werewolf mumbled as his hand traced down Adrian's chin to his neck and as he moved his hand past the buttons of Adrian's shirt the door opened again and the werewolf jumped away as another man yelled at him.

"Vendetta!" The other man barked with such ferocity Adrian knew it was another werewolf."He's not food." This next sentence made Kingsbury press his back into the wall as the werewolf, Vendetta, moved away past the other wolf and out the door.

This other werewolf was significantly bigger than the last. He was taller, more muscular and clearly older. He eyed Adrian like the Vendetta had, or whatever the name of the other one was. Only his eyes were startling silver, like the moon. He didn't stay long however he turned with a huff and shut the door behind him.

Adrian sank down pulling his knees into his chest as tears began to form under his eye lids. Was he going to die? What had he done to deserve this?

_Will had crawled his way out of the burning greenhouse and onto the sidewalk as blood trickled through his hand that was over his face onto the concrete. He could barely see past all the blood and tears but the very idea of being able to see pained him. He knew that something had gone terribly wrong and it was clearly his fault. He felt a gentle hand squeeze his shoulder and he automatically flinched away but the hand held firm._

"William I am so sorry that It has to be like this." William knew this voice. It made every hair on the back of his neck stick up with fear, and something completely different.

"Don't ta-talk to me like you know f-f-f-Finnola." William stuttered as he continued to keep his eyes covered. The High One, the vampire holding onto his shoulder let go and squatted down pulling his hands from his face. Will tried to resist but he was no match and soon soft fabric began to wipe the blood of his face. The High One was using his robe sleeve to clean Will's face. Will sniffled as his eyes finally began to adjust and everything came into view. He stared in wonder at the face he hadn't seen in a very long time. The young face, of an old vampire. The face was angular and soft shaped with dark brown eyes clearly turning crimson from lack of nourishment. The softly curved lips were those of a opening rosebud. The skin, was not pale, not the pale of other vampires, it was almost like a peeled almond. Will found he was still staring as the sleeve became the back of a hand caressing his face.

"I am sorry, it's not up to me." The voice was soft and filled with; Will didn't want to think about it. The charm, the spell of a vampire was already working on Will as he nodded dumbly. "I was elected to High One when my father died, you remember that right? It was right after you had been banished, I snuck away to say goodbye."

Will pushed the hand away his eyes shifting away."That won't work on me Finn; I know your tricks, your mind games." He heard an amused huff and his eyes turned back to those of the vampires and they had shifted color, now bright blue eyes stared into his equally blue ones.

"I still love you William." Finn replied as he brought his hand around the back of Will's head pulling him close their lips clashing together. Blood smeared onto the vampires lips and when he pulled away his tongue ran over his lips as his eyes shifted back to their normal color. Finn could tell Will was now removed from the world as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his frame collapsed into his chest. The vampire swung the overwhelmed wizard into his arms and stood walking through a portal that had formed in front of him.

**I know its short but I wanted to give myself a break, and see if you guys like were this is going.**

**Vendetta: Werewolf, not much older than Adrian**

**Finnola: Vampire, about the same age as Will (300+)**

**Other Werewolf: N/A**


	5. Announcement

Alright this is when I come to a conclusion to start another fanfiction alone with my most popular one that is still being written, which happens to be What A Beautiful Night m a r e, with Joker and Batman, check it out if you haven't read it yet. Anyhow, for this new fanfiction, I have been having a tough time deciding what I want to do. So I am going to give you guys some options to choose from and that's what I'll write, you guys are already quite aware of my writing skills so I am asking you to either pick your favorite book, movie, pairing ect or just choose the one that I can write best and make most…complicated? That's not the right word but it works for now, anyway, here are some of the things you can choose from.

Inception-Cobb/Arthur

Shutter Island-Teddy/Chuck(because I like those names better)

Brokeback Moutain(revamped)-This means basically I am taking this story and making it my own, but it has the same plot, but the genre and setting might be totally different.

Pirates of the Caribbean- Will/Jack(yea…I know, don't say anything)

Jumper –(do I even have to say it?)David/Griff

My Soul To Take-(obvious)

(Your suggestion here)- This is a freebie if you don't like any of the other choices given.

Alright people, this is my challenge, tell me what I am writing, and hey even give me an idea what I should do. Here are the genres I am best at.

Suspense

Comedy

Psychological

Romantic/Heroism

So really what your doing is picking a fanfiction option from the first list, and then maybe mixing and matching genres, and some of your own, if you come up with anyones that are better. The one I pick will be have the reviews name feature in the first chapter and will also have a chance to insert a OC and get a special exert before anyone else gets to read the fanfiction. Well, it's up to you my faithful fans, oh what shall I do, it's only a guess, savvy?


	6. Chapter 6

**That's right, its back, I know, I know, it's been forever, don't judge me. I get very distracted oAo I am sure its going another week or so for the next chapter but I do have other stories I kind of want to get to too!**

_"I still love you William." Finn replied as he brought his hand around the back of Will's head pulling him close their lips clashing together. Blood smeared onto the vampires lips and when he pulled away his tongue ran over his lips as his eyes shifted back to their normal color. Finn could tell Will was now removed from the world as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his frame collapsed into his chest. The vampire swung the overwhelmed wizard into his arms and stood walking through a portal that had formed in front of him._

.Drip. Adrian's eyes opened again as he realized despite the cold floor he'd fallen asleep and now water dribbled from the ceiling dripping onto his face. He sighed softly sitting up and rubbing his face. He was still here and still trapped. Where was Will? Was he okay? The man he loved was far away from him, he could feel it. Heartache squeezed his chest and he fought to catch his breath. What If Will died? The only person who could possibly love him? Who else would love such a face? The teenager dragged his knees to his chest as he hugged them, his pants were in tatters and barely there, he felt tired, sick and hungry. His hearing pitched as he heard the door swing open grating against the stone floor. His blue eyes shifted up to meet with Vendetta that werewolf from hours, maybe days before.

The creature held a tray of food and Adrian blinked as the door was shut once more and the werewolf shifted to the ground sliding the tray over. It had a plate with cheese, bread and what appeared to be ham. Adrian gave the creature a wary look but scooted forward and picked up the bits and pieces of food. As he nibbled he couldn't help but stare at the young man in front of him. Was he really a werewolf? He looked human despite his eyes. Maybe it was like the legends said, human until the full moon, or something. No matter, Kingsbury picked up the ceramic handless cup on the tray and peered into it. He was expecting water but instead it seemed to be red and quite thick. His eyebrows furrowed for a minute.

"It's not blood if that's what you're thinking." Vendetta spoke up noticing the human's odd facial expression.

"Then what is it?" Adrian mumbled and he heard the beast chuckle. It was a odd laugh, deep, and maybe a bit melodic.

"It's a type of wine, more refreshing and better for you then water." The werewolf explained and then sighed taking the cup taking a sip."See, safe." He handed it back and Adrian hesitated once more then sighed tilted his head back and downing the liquid before he could change his mind. He blinked as a sweet salty tasted filled his mouth. Oh, well, that was odd. He bit his lip his tongue running over his scars. It tasted good, the thickness and the weight in his mouth was strange though, he had this feeling the werewolf had been lying to him when he said wine.

"Really..what is this?" Adrian said shaking the cup back and forth a little. The wolf huffed and he looked off. Maybe humans weren't so easy to lie to after all. He took a moment but Kyle watched him roll up his left sleeve showing bandages. He gagged putting the cup down and covered his mouth with his hand.

"What? It has medicinal properties, it's perfectly safe for you to consume."

"But, its blood, I am not…I" Adrian huffed, he was about to say he was human, but he never felt human anymore. He looked at the cup on the tray then the arm of the wolf boy."Why…does it taste like that? Blood's supposed to taste like copper."

"No, your human blood to you taste like copper." The werewolf raised a clawed finger."To us it tastes much different." Curious Adrian leaned forward a bit listening. Sure he was a prisoner in a cold dark cell, but as far as he was concerned learning more about these creatures was his best bet for freedom. Vendetta took this as a cue to continue."To the Lucian your blood tastes rich, and sweet…normally on the human it can taste like several things." He paused as if trying to explain."Like..differen't flavors of icecream."

Adrian laughed just a small bit at this, being compared to ice cream was odd. "so…is my blood different?" Adrian asked looking at himself .Was he still human blood wise? Had something happened there too? The werewolf seemed just as intrigued as the marred human and shifted his hand forward snatching up the boy's wrist. Kyle let out a sound of surprise but quieted as he saw teeth poke out from under the man's lips. He swallowed nervously as his wrist was raised to the others mouth and he noticed the claws had gotten sharper and the oval ears had warped becoming sharper and pointed. So this was the beast hiding behind a human face? He huffed and the bit his lip as he felt the teeth graze over his scars. 

Maybe I shouldn't let him do this. It was too late now though and he suppressed a yelp as the other bit into his arm. He gritted his teeth water pooling under his eyes. It hurts, well of course it hurts, he just bit into your arm. Then something odd happened, the pain numbed, and soon he felt something different and unfamiliar. He felt calm, safe, at home almost. He slumped a little as blood dripped onto the stone floor. Soon the teeth pulled away and Adrian whimpered a little. Then he made another strange sound as the creature across from him licked the teeth marks and they began closing slowly. Vendetta then drew away as Kyle snapped his arm back examining it as he began feeling light headed."So?" He questioned staring at the other who looked lost in thought.

"strawberries…and..roses." He commened then and a small flushed creeped over Adrian's face, he tasted like roses and strawberries? The werewolf shifted up taking the empty tray turning to leave."…you taste good is what I am saying." More flush. That sounded so weird and yet after experiencing the bite it felt like an actual compliment, then it hit him.

"Wait am I going to turn into a werewolf now?" He heard Vendetta chuckle as he began to leave the room.

"That's not how it works." He teased looking back at the other just as he closed the door. Kyle leaned back on the wall the blood he'd consumed himself taking effect. That had been strange, and yet, for some reason, not strange at all.


End file.
